


Dying Stars

by usagiis



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sailor Moon, Angst, Based on episode 198 of sailor moon stars, Bittersweet Ending, Character Death, Ferdinand as Sailor Neptune, Hubert as Sailor Uranus, Implied edelthea, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usagiis/pseuds/usagiis
Summary: “From now on, protect her. Protect Lady Edelgard the way we failed to.” Hubert says softly and sighs when he hears Edelgard crying. “Our princess is such a crybaby.”“She truly is.” Ferdinand whispers.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Kudos: 12





	Dying Stars

Rhea stared at the two guardians and chuckled. “Impressive, honestly. Who knew you’d even go as far as to kill your friends. I congratulate you for trying but it was futile.” She held out his hand and called back the bracelets around Hubert’s and Ferdinand’s wrists before crushing them. 

Ferdinand fell to his knees, his hair covering his eyes. “This looks like the end. It’s all right though because I’ll endure anything with you. I’ll even walk through the burning fires of hell.” 

Hubert laughed softly and shook his head. “Hell? It doesn’t suit you, my darling.” 

“I don’t regret it.” 

Edelgard ran forward, cradling Byleth in her arms. “Why did you do that! Since you never told us, we believed you- I thought you had both turned against us. I doubted our friendship and how much you cared for us!” 

Ferdinand makes a small noise as his body begins to fade while Hubert stays silent. He isn’t able to keep himself up anymore and he falls onto his side, his hair covering his tear stained cheeks. 

Ferdinand can only watch as Hubert begins to fade and falls onto his knees as well. 

“Hubert! Ferdinand!” Edelgard sobs as her body trembles. 

“Hey! You know I won’t ever forgive you. You’re all a bunch of talk, Hubie.” Dorothea clenches her fists. “Who is going to protect Edie now?” 

Hubert chuckles and shakes his head. “You aren’t really fighting to protect the earth and the future, are you, Dorothea?” 

“From now on, protect her. Protect Lady Edelgard the way we failed to.” Hubert says softly and sighs when he hears Edelgard crying. “Our princess is such a crybaby.” 

“She truly is.” Ferdinand whispers. 

Hubert moves so he’s facing Ferdinand. He doesn’t want to go alone. He doesn’t want to leave him because he knows Ferdinand is terrified. “Are you scared, my sun?”

“Hubert.” Ferdinand lets out a small sob and reaches out. “I want to touch you, Hubert.” Ferdinand knows it’s selfish yet he moves his body as much as he can so he’s able to reach out and Hubert does the same. 

Ferdinand feels his finger make contact with Hubert’s and he whimpers as he uses the last of his strength to link their hands. “I can see the light, Hubert. Please don’t let me go alone.” 

Hubert tightens his hold on Ferdinand’s hand. “Ferdinand, you’re so warm”. He’s crying for the first time since he was a child. His love is fading away right in front of his eyes but he doesn’t look away. Even as they’re taking their last breath, Hubert believes Ferdinand is the most beautiful person in the world. 

Edelgard screams as they both disappear. 

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve recently been rewatching sailor moon and i couldn’t stop thinking about this scene. i’m also planning on writing a ferdibert au where they’re usagi and mamo since robbie daymond voices mamo but i’m not sure when it’ll be finish. thank you for reading !!
> 
> my twitter is edelqards


End file.
